Light, small, high-speed, high-performance and low-cost electronic products may be provided with the development of an electronic industry. A wafer-level substrate may be used in manufacture of a semiconductor device. The substrate may include a plurality of device regions, and the substrate may be sawed to separate semiconductor devices from each other. The semiconductor devices should be prevented from becoming damaged in the process of sawing the substrate. In addition, when the sawing of the substrate is poor, a manufacture yield of the semiconductor devices may be reduced.